Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{10}{z + 6} \times \dfrac{6z}{8}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 10 \times 6z } { (z + 6) \times 8}$ $x = \dfrac{60z}{8z + 48}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{15z}{2z + 12}$